leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shurima
Shurima Desert is an arid territory in the southern half of Valoran. Lore Ravaged by Rune Wars long past, the Shurima was wrecked by chaotic magical storms leaving a harsh desolate desert. The region is known for its hot climate where many have been known to go mad beneath the glare of the Shurima sun. Besides humans, are one of the few known creatures that are capable of surviving on its difficult terrain. Culture Shurima was once a great and mighty civilization. The denizens of the kingdom skillfully crafted enormous sandstone walls and statues that rose from the floor to the ceiling. The regal figures clasped scepters to their chests, and their eyes, plated in gold, would gaze eternally down upon those below them. The kingdom's most renowned structure was the Temple of the Falcon, where all the mages of Shurima practiced their craft. Young magicians would spar beneath their Magic ancestors. They threw fire and ice and twisted magic into the shapes of blades, honing the arcane into weaponry. Such was the charge of mages: the greatest masters of magic would stand victorious over Shurima's conquered foes. For their lessons the mages were taught that magic was chaotic. They were taught that without a mage's guiding hand, the arcane would bring destruction to everything around them. As eons passed, the great kingdom of Shurima rose and fell. Ruins were all that remain. It is within these crumbling structures that the enigmatic creature , feels most at home. Not much is known about the present day denizens of the Shurima Desert. For centuries the inhabitants have given birth to many Seers who were blessed with the gift of foresight. Currently, the Seer that is said to have the most power and potential is . The Floating Pyramids Large pyramids can be found floating in the sky above the Shurima Desert. The origins of these structures is steeped in mystery and entering them is said to be extremely dangerous. However, there are those who believe that the pyramids house untold treasures. Whether for profit, knowledge, or simply for the thrill, many adventurers make the attempt to discover the pyramids' secrets. While exploring one of these pyramids the adventurer , uncovered an ancient artifact - an amulet of inestimable power. He barely managed to extract it from its sandy abode due to its sheer magnitude (it was made for a being easily twice Ezreal's size). After fervent investigation, he found that the amulet allowed the wielder to control and shape magical energy - provided there was a source of magic nearby. This has permitted Ezreal to tap into his latent magical abilities with minimal effort. For some unknown reason the amulet was highly attuned to summoning magic. The yordle known as , awoke alone inside another of these pyramids. How he came to be there remains unknown... especially to Amumu himself. He was entwined in mummy wrappings and he could not feel his heart beat. Though most assuredly undead, he harbored none of the evil characteristics typical of undead beings. Furthermore, he felt a deep sadness that he could not entirely explain; he knew he missed his parents, though he could not remember who they were. Dropping to his knees, Amumu wept into his bandages. No matter what he did, it seemed he could never stop his tears or sadness. Eventually he stood up, determined to wander the world to discover his past. History The Xerath Calamity In the ancient civilization of Shurima, an ambitious mage practiced magic with undying passion. He believed that with enough magical power, he could gaze into the heart of Runeterra to know the secrets of history and the universe beyond. Such magic was beyond the limitations of a mortal body, but he obsessively pursued a path to infinite power nonetheless. With every breakthrough he grew more and more powerful, yet not without consequence. His increasing arcane abilities wrought havoc on his physical form. Desperate, he undertook a dangerous ritual to transcend his dying body. The outcome would be immortality or self-destruction. Violent magic unleashed during the ritual caused devastation throughout Shurima, but when the dust settled, , emerged as a being of pure arcane energy. Free of flesh and bone, Xerath held nearly infinite power at his command. However, in the wake of his chaotic ritual, the mages of Shurima feared his careless disregard for life would bring ruin to the kingdom. After a terrible struggle they subdued Xerath, but they could not destroy his ascended form. Instead they trapped him within an enchanted sarcophagus and sealed him in an underground tomb. As eons passed, the Shurima civilization rose and fell, and Xerath's imprisonment was lost to memory. The Amulet Discovered Piltover's Grandmaster Explorer, , discovered a powerful relic. An amulet of immeasurable power, it was clear that it was made for a being that was easily twice his own size. It had the incredible ability to grant it's wielder the ability to control magic, provided that there be a source of power nearby. The Return of Xerath For centuries, Xerath's vast power tore away at the sarcophagus and weakened its spell. Finally, he willed forth a burst of magic that shattered his prison, but its core remained, containing Xerath and his power within its broken pieces. Seeking to rid himself of this burden, he was drawn to the magic of Valoran's nexuses and found he could absorb their power. Yet the nexuses had gatekeepers: mages known as summoners. Xerath knew his key to true freedom from his prison lay in gaining their trust, and he offered his power to the League of Legends. Trivia * mentioned in the lore of the Howling Abyss that Shurima was not a desert during the Era of the Three Sisters. Champions fr:Désert de Shurima zh:Shurima Desert Category:Places